Baby Don't Cut
by TakenOverByInsanity
Summary: WARNING: SUICIDE. CUSSING. SADNESS. I recommend you listen to "Baby Don't Cut" by B Mike. Amu is a very depressed girl who cuts, when Ikuto finds out he's extremely upset and tells her "Baby Don't Cut." ONESHOT SONGFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Rinny: HAIII! cx ..I probably shouldn't be happy because this story is sad and there is a character suicide. ****Before you read this you should listen to the song "Baby Don't Cut" by B Mike. **

**Ikuto & Amu: I HATE YOU!**

**Rinny: S-Sorry!**

**Ikuto: Rinny doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of us. If she did, noone one would watch it. -.-**

* * *

><p><span>~Amu's POV~<span>

I ran inside the house, not even thinking about anything else except the pain. I grabbed a bottle of pills, I didn't care what kind they were. I shoved several in my mouth.

I passed out obviously but I didn't die. I know because I am now awake. I heard a knock on the door. It was my boyfriend, Ikuto. "Hello Ikuto."

He walked in, "hey baby, are you okay? I saw you at school but you didn't talk to me." He looked down.

"I'm sorry.. I've just been feeling a little depressed." We walked up to my bedroom at sat on my bed. He tried to hug me and I pushed him away. He then saw my arm. I looked away.

"Babe, a little depressed? This is not a little, this is alot. How long have you felt this way? I feel helpless because you didn't let me help you.." He says trailing off, he had a very saddening look in his eyes.

"I've felt this way for awhile now.. I'm sorry Ikuto." I said, I didn't mean to upset him.

"Why?" He looked at me.

"Because then.. I have control of the pain I feel." I saw how sad he looked. He looked up at me.

"Babe, promise me? Please, please promise me that you won't do it again. Promise you won't cut. I know your hurting, but i'm here with you. Always." He rubbed my cheek.

"I promise."

~Amu's POV~

I walked down the halls, smiling. I should have just talked to Ikuto, he made me feel so much better. As I walked into class, someone tripped me and I dropped my things. Everyone started laughing.

"HOHOHO, look it's Amu the Queen of Losers!" She snickered.

"Isn't she lame? I'm surprised that she even has a boyfriend?" A random girl commented.

"Ha! I bet he doesn't even love her. He's probably using her because she's so guillable!" Another girl laughed.

"Ikuto is going to be mine when she kills herself! He'll forget all about this loser and come to me, HOHOHO!" Saaya laughed, hard.

"SHUT UP! IKUTO LOVES ME, NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME!" I ran out of the class room, once I got inside my car I sent Ikuto a text.

**To: Ikuto**

**I love you with my body, heart, and soul to death.**

I immediately got a text back.

**From: Ikuto**

**I love you.**

I got home fast and ran inside the house and ran to my bathroom, grabbing the razor.

No.. No, I can't break the promise I made to Ikuto.. but I need this.. I'm sorry, Ikuto.. I love you.

One cut.

Two cuts.

Three cuts.

Four cuts.

I noticed blood all over the tub and floor. I started to get blurry-eyed

~Ikuto's POV~

**From: Amu-Koi**

**I love you with my body, heart, and soul to death.**

I smiled at the text, she was amazing. I immediately texted back.

**To: Amu-Koi**

**I love you.**

I got a weird feeling in my heart and I decided to follow the feeling, it led me to Amu's. The door was open. NO! I ran inside her house and to her bathroom, she was passed out on the bathroom floor.

~Ikuto's POV~ 

"AMU! Please baby, don't do this. Don't die on me.. SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I picked her up bridal style and drove to the Hospital. "AMU! Please don't die on me!"

Once I got to the the Hospital, I carried Amu and ran inside the Hospital. "SOMEBODY, HELP!"

There was immediately doctors taking her, "Sir, what happened here?!"

"She tried to kill herself," I started crying.. hard. "SAVE HER!"

_-An Hour Later-_

I saw the doctor and I stood up, "IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?!"

"Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say, I'm sorry for your loss." My eyes widened and tears poured from my eyes. My world.. is gone.

_Baby.. I thought you made a promise..._


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**HIYA GUYS. So um.. Should I add what Ikuto does after he finds out Amu is dead? REMEMBER this is an angst. **


End file.
